d4nkfandomcom-20200216-history
Faghettitiger
Faghettitiger is an extremely powerful entity in the D4NK Universe. She is a self-proclaimed Goddess who leads a group of worshipers that obey her every command. She is a 9'6 humanoid orange feline with black stripes and a giant tail. She also always wears a plate of spaghetti on her head. History Faghettitiger was born under unknown circumstances, and by unknown beings. Not much was known about her past until she arrived to Earth from space. She ascended from the sky, claiming to be a Goddess from the outer reaches of space, and began gathering a group of followers. One day however, she received word of another the existence of another God, Robbie Rotten. Convinced that she was the true God, she planned to destroy him by using her cult to cause discord and corruption among Robbie's disciples. All of her attempts to stop him have failed, and she never physically met Robbie before he ascended back to heaven. Relationships Faghettitiger has many allies that she keeps a firm grasp over. She has nearly total control over her followers, and usually sends them to do her dirty work for her. Her main follower however is Arthass, who, unbeknownst to her, plots behind her back and subtly influences her decisions to his advantage. She does not like Robbie Rotten, and wishes for him to be destroyed, along with anyone who supports him. She also dislikes the DKK because they worship Robbie Rotten and not her. Weapons, powers, and abilities Though technically not a real Goddess, Faghettitiger possesses very dangerous powers, including but not limited to: * Opening portals to other dimensions. * Dimensional warping. * Storing a nearly unlimited amount of objects in her fur. * A high knowledge of magik. * Teleportation. * A silver tongue. (can convince people to do her bidding easily) * Shapeshifting (whatever she shapeshifts into has some form of spaghetti on it) * RGV (Randomly Generated Vehicle) - the ability to summon a random vehicle. Usually it summons the worst possible vehicle for the situation at hand. * Summoning noodles from the plate of spaghetti on her head, which she can control similarly to a tentacle. * Summoning meatballs to throw at targets. She also possess a sword, however she never seems to use it for combat, and only uses it for show. In fact, I am sure it is just made out of styrofoam. D4NK Rumble History Faghettitiger has appeared in the first D4NK Rumble as a competitor in the 30 man rumble event. She was the 6th to enter, and eliminated no opponents. She was eliminated by Axedoggo, and was the 2nd person to be eliminated. Trivia * Faghettitiger is based off of a real person who's online persona is Spaghettitiger. * Faghettitiger really hates fedoras, and gets triggered when she see's someone wearing one. * Very few people have been able to leave her cult without dying, some of the only exceptions being Stoneman and Waluigi. * Faghettitiger is usually never seen on the front lines; she always has cronies who her work for her. * Faghettitiger is addicted to a drug called "noop." * Faghettitiger lives in "The Chat House," a run down piece of shit structure in the middle of nowhere that houses most of her cult. Category:Character Category:The Faghettitiger Cult